Many facilities require a containment device for various tanks and vessels to prevent fluids and other mediums from accidentally spreading due to leaks, ruptures, manmade mistakes and other reasons. Two such containment devices commonly used are earthen dikes and berms. Containment devices such as these may suffer from erosion due to, for example, wind, rain, animals and/or foot traffic. Additionally, animals burrowing in the devices may also reduce the devices' structural stability. The containment devices may be covered over with rock, asphalt millings and other materials to help maintain their structural stability, but frequently, containment structures must be continually rebuilt. Often times these facilities are remotely located (for example-oil field tanks), and it is difficult and/or expensive to maintain the devices.
Other containment devices, such as concrete walls and galvanized metal, are sometimes used. However, concrete walls are expensive, can crack and are hard to dispose of when abandoning the site. Galvanized metal walls frequently cannot withstand moderate to strong winds, and the metal corrodes when exposed to corrosive materials such as salt water and corrosive gases, both of which tend to be present in oil field operations.